Winter Murdres
by hockey-hottie
Summary: (OC)Anna is aregular teenage girl who likes to sleep in and is late for work..so what happens when her boyfriend and her mother have a fatal car crash? Read and Review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. I only own the characters that you see and don't recognize as Harry Potter characters.**

**--**

**WINTER MURDERS **

_**Chapter 1**_

**_The Accident_**

It was a cold winter day in December. One of those days where you wish you could never leave your warm bundled bed. But it was like that every day in Prince Edward Island and the people there were used to it. But today was different; today was the day that Anna's life was about to change forever.

Anna sat up slowly in her bed and turned to see her clock flashing a bright red 10:00. Her eyes widened as she jumped out of bed.

"Shit! I'm late again! My boss is going to kill me this time!" Anna said to herself.

She walked briskly across the hardwood floor and into the kitchen. Anna grabbed the small can of coffee and felt for the spoon in the small tin can.

When she found it she held it up triumphantly and scooped it into the machine. Anne turned to look out the window, and her face twisted in anger.

"Jesus, why does it snow so much? I'll never get to work on time ever!"

As Anna walked down the hall and back into her room she muttered quietly to herself then poked around in a basket for a hairbrush. She stared into the mirror at a young woman with shoulder length hair. It was a honey blonde and was as straight as a board. Her eyes were an almost glazed blue and her figure was tiny and short.

Anna had always thought her hair was so boring and that she felt like a child with her shortness, but no matter what she said, her friends would always deny it.

She brushed her hair quickly and applied her makeup-black eyeliner, pink eye shadow, mascara and a hint of lip-gloss. Perfect! She thought as she stood back, gazing at her complexion, turning to the side and smoothing her hands over her stomach, then fixing her hair.

She turned away and walked impatiently to her closet. She looked through her clothes and finally chose a black pair of pants and a pink t-shirt.

Quickly changing and making her bed, Anna returned to her kitchen, poured her coffee, grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Anna knew she didn't have to lock her door so she hopped into her little black bug and drove into the city. She stopped at a small building right next to the Charlottown marina and got out of the car, purse in hand and a grim smile on her face.

She paced up the wooden steps and pushed the heavy oak door open, letting the smells of pancakes and coffee hit her cold face.

"Hello Anna!" an older woman said as she looked at her watch, Late again I see!"

Anna hurried into the kitchen then hung up her coat and purse and reached into her cubby for her apron, pen, notepad and change. She stepped into her apron and jumped when a large hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Anna, your late again! You know we're short of people in the morning!"

"I know, I know sir!" Anna mumbled, "I woke up late, it won't happen again."

The man let go of Anna's shoulder and walked away, "See that it doesn't!"

Anna rolled her eyes as she walked through the kitchen and into the dining area. She smiled and waved at a young girl around her age with red curly hair.

"Suzie! What table should I take?"

Suzie observed the people sitting at the tables. "Take Mr. Hogendor, he hasn't been served yet, and Val and I have served nearly everyone in the whole building."

"Thanks," Anna said as she hurried over to Mr. Hogendor, who was sitting in a booth near the fireplace.

"Hello sir! How have you been?"

The man looked up and grinned, "Very fine, but I've been cold! How are you Anna?"

Anna dug around in her pockets and pulled out a small notebook and opened it, "I'm fine, and the weather is quite bad though! Would you like the usual or something different?"

Mr. Hogendor chuckled, "I think I'll have the usual-the toast and egg breakfast with a large coffee to go!"

"I'll be back soon with your breakfast sir!"

Anna hurried away pushing the kitchen doors open and clipping the order to the line.

A familiar voice came from behind her, "Hey Anna! I hear you were late again!"

Anna whirled around but saw nobody! She smirked and leaned over to see the other side of the counter and surely enough; there was her brother Alex, digging through the metal cupboard.

"Well hello there Alex! What are you doing in there?"

"I'm finding that stupid egg slicer," a muffled voice replied.

Anna glanced around on the counter tops and picked up and item sitting right next to her.

"You mean this egg slicer?"

Alex pushed himself out of the cupboard and jumped to his feet. Anna was sitting there dangling the metal egg slicer in front of his face.

Alex grabbed at it, "Give it here you little brat, or I'll tell mom!"

"Why didn't you wake me up Alex?" Anna asked. Anna handed the egg slicer to Alex and jumped off the counter, "You know I don't set my alarm! And you finished all the coffee!"

Alex grinned, "No I didn't finish the coffee! I didn't make any!"

Their conversation was interrupted by an 'order up'.

Anna pointed at her brother; "We'll finish this later!"

She grabbed a plate and the coffee, walked over to Mr. Hogendor and set the food open. "Let me know if you need anything else sir!"

"Thanks Anna! I will."

Anna walked angrily into the kitchen and poked her brother, who was stirring up pancakes.

"Hey sis, do you mind if you hang with your friends tonight, I have a hot date and I want the house to myself!"

Anna glared, "Excuse me Mr. Pimp! But that is my cottage and you're lucky that you're even living with me! I'm not going anywhere, so you can't destroy my house! Sorry!"

"Is this because I didn't make coffee, wake you up, or put the toilet seat down this morning?" Alex grinned.

Anna shifted uncomfortably, "Alex, you are so annoying! I am 19! You are 17! I am older than you so you should be doing things for me! Ever hear the motto 'you do for me and I do for you'?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "Sis, did you overdose you PMS pills today?"

Anna gritted her teeth and turned around, "Alex! You are so badly lucky mom and dad own this place or you'd be fired within an hour!"

Anna stalked off into the eating area, collected the dirty plates, kicked the kitchen door open and set them gently down in the sink. Completely ignoring the amused Alex, snickering in the corner by the stove.

Anna walked back out into the cashier's booth and playfully poked Suzie, who was tending to her customer.

"Hey Anna? Why don't you take a break and I'll catch up with you later! Okay?" Suzie exclaimed.

Anna nodded graciously, "I swear Suzie, without my breaks, Alex would have been dead in the closet a very long time ago!"

Suzie giggled as she poked at the keys on the register. Anna walked out the entrance into the cold. She poked around in her apron for her keys; she quickly found them, held them out and simply pressed the 'open' button. Anna smiled happily, hopped into the car, and put the keys in the ignition.

Anna was stunned when the heat was an icy wind for a few seconds then turned into a warm Chinook.

She put on the radio to full blast and drove away past the marina and the church and onto the main road.

Anna glanced out her back window and turned a deadly white.

**--**

**Hey everyone, I hope you like the first chapter of my all-new story.**


End file.
